This application relates to a scroll compressor having a slider block which is driven by an eccentric pin from a drive shaft, and wherein there is a stop structure on the eccentric pin to prevent the slider block from moving upwardly beyond the eccentric pin and contacting a rear surface of the orbiting scroll.
Scroll compressors have become widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, a first scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The second scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The generally spiral wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other, and as it orbits the size of the compression chambers decreases and an entrapped fluid is compressed.
In one type of scroll compressor, the drive mechanism for causing the scroll member to orbit includes a drive shaft driven to rotate, and having an eccentric pin extending upwardly into a slider block. The slider block is received within a rearwardly extending boss in the orbiting scroll. The eccentric pin drives the orbiting scroll through the slider block. One concern with this type of scroll compressor is that the slider block has sometimes migrated upwardly and into contact with a rear face of the base of the orbiting scroll. This has resulted in undesirable wear.
It has been proposed to modify the slider block in a manner such as to have a bump or other structure on its uppermost surface to minimize the contact surface area with the orbiting scroll base, but still there is wear with the prior art.